


Welcome to the Show

by beaniek4



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amusement Parks, Canon Compliant, M/M, Rollercoasters, rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaniek4/pseuds/beaniek4
Summary: “We’re thinking about riding the Jet Stream. You two should come with,” Sheri says, hooking a thumb over her shoulder at some large metal contraption of a rollercoaster. He’s already on his way to declining the invitation, and as soon as he gets a good look at it he definitely knows he’s not interested.





	Welcome to the Show

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting you know now, everything that happened with Tyler never happened in the story. I just want him to have a happy ending too. Also, idk how Justin is here with his 6 months probation, but whatever, he’s here anyway. Maybe here Bryce got what he deserved and Justin only got 3 instead.
> 
> Also, the ride mentioned is made up ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

When Alex had been speeding in the car with his “friends”, he hadn’t felt scared. All that was coursing through him at the time was anger and a pure need to be reckless. Despite being behind a wheel rather than on his feet, he had felt adrenaline like never before that night. He felt in control despite the car steadily increasing speed. He had felt oddly calm. Perhaps it was because he was able to control what was going on around him. Rollercoasters are another story. He can’t control how those go. Maybe that’s why he has never been the biggest fan of them. When school had first gotten out and it was finally the summer after the trial, Zach, thinking they all needed a break—which they did—suggested they do something fun. He told everyone about an amusement park that’s a couple hours away and said it could be fun to spend the day there. Everyone else seemed to be on board immediately. Alex had his doubts, especially since he was still reliant on his cane, but even so, he hadn’t found it in him to talk his way out of it.

That’s why he finds himself here, leaning against both his cane and Zach in a long line in the fucking heat with a big chunk of their friends. Courtney and her girlfriend, Tamika, were chilling with Ryan under a giant umbrella, which would seem weird at first seeing as they are under the sun, but it does provide shade and Alex can’t deny it was smart of them to bring it. Then there’s Clay and Justin arguing as per usual, Tony offering his own smart remarks every now and then, while Jessica and Sheri are having their own little chat.

For most of the time spent in line, Alex had talked with Tyler and his friend Cyrus. Zach was obviously still a bit wary with Tyler, mostly now because of the hospital pictures, but Alex has made sure that Tyler felt welcomed even if his boyfriend was still unhappy about the pics. Yeah, it was a bit weird, Alex admits, but that doesn’t take away from the fact that Alex asked to see them. Zach had just gotten overprotective when Alex had gotten a panic attack from looking over them a second time by himself. Other than that, Tyler has definitely shown that he’s an improved person—like most of them, really—and Alex will always be thankful that Tyler had been there for him after he had gotten out of his coma. Hell, even Courtney is no longer on bad terms with Tyler. It really goes to show how people can change for the better and how it affects relationships.

One thing that doesn’t seem to be changing though is the length of this damn line. They’re close to the front thankfully, but it still feels like it’ll be forever before they get to the ticket people. It’s obviously a popular place, which is both a good and a bad thing. He can feel himself getting irritated though, but he keeps it down because he doesn’t want to ruin this day for everyone else. Besides, he feels that he’ll be happier once they actually get in, where there’ll be water, food, and shade. Oh god, shade. The heat is doing nothing but making him feel weak and he hates how it’s causing him to have to lean on Zach the whole time, mostly because it’s too hot to be in such close proximity with someone. He probably looks about as weak-bodied as he did months ago. The thought makes him even more moody.

A comforting thought he keeps trying to remind himself of is that no one—other than his friends, of course—knows who he is or what he had done. Here, he’s a stranger who’s not tied down to his past. Yes, people can see his scar and that he has a cane, but no one can truly know what caused all of it, and honestly he feels no one really cares. It’s an amusement park, not some fucking judge show. It’s nice being somewhere where there aren’t whispers behind his back, where there aren’t eyes looking at him with pity or ridicule. He’s just another teen here for the rides—except he’s not. Not really. Rollercoasters will never be something he likes.

They all eventually make their way to the ticket stands. Once everyone has gotten in, there’s excited chatter filling the air about what to do first and rides they have to do. He tunes it out somewhat, mostly focusing on the crowds of people around them. Even in this heat, everyone seems to be having fun, smiling and laughing with their companions. He tries not to feel envious. Suddenly there’s a hand clapping him on the shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts and causing him to jump in surprise. He looks up and sees Zach grinning at him.

“Alright, seems you’re coming with me!” he says.

Alex is confused for a second until he looks around them, noticing most of their friends splitting off into separate and smaller groups. Only Sheri and Justin are still standing nearby.

“I must be the luckiest man alive,” Alex says dryly, shielding his eyes with his good hand as he cracks a smile. “Whatever have I done to receive such a honor?” Zach tilts his head forward as his eyes squint up and a laugh bubbles its way out of his chest. He turns his face up again to meet Alex’s eyes once again.

“Let’s see, how do I even count off all the things in such a small period of time?” he jokes. They start walking around, Sheri and Justin trailing behind them and trading witty comments with each other. It’s surprising that they had become friends, but in a way it makes sense. They both know what juvie is like, and perhaps they found a sense of comfort within each other because they know the other understands what they have or are going through. It’s apparently a scary place, despite not being jail or even prison.

Zach keeps his hand resting on Alex’s lower back, not for walking support but just emotional comfort and the need for physical affection. “I guess we should start off with how good-hearted you are. You know? Oh and you’re very clever. Not to mention, you’re my boyfriend, but I suppose that isn’t a good enough reason.”

Alex finds himself slipping into a more positive the more Zach talks. There’s no getting around the fact that he’ll always have bad days and moments. The idea that being with someone erases your regret and pain is complete bullshit, but it does help to have a support system when those bad times do arrive. It won’t make anything go away, but the episodes are easier to pass through when there’s someone with him along the way. Even in times like these, when it isn’t depression that’s affecting him but just a bad mood, he always finds himself becoming calmer and happier when Zach’s around. Something about the other makes him feel safe and secure, and he feels he can face even the worst of days as long as Zach is there to support him.

“Yeah, I’m sure that has nothing to do with it,” he replies with a chuckle, bumping his shoulder playfully into Zach’s arm. He doesn’t realize their friends are trying to get their attention until Justin raises his voice.

“Guys, can you fucking listen? We’re trying to talk to you,” he hears Justin yelling from behind him. He and Zach share a shit-eating grin before halting their movements to turn and face the other two.

“We’re thinking about riding the Jet Stream. You two should come with,” Sheri says, hooking a thumb over her shoulder at some large metal contraption of a rollercoaster. He’s already on his way to declining the invitation, and as soon as he gets a good look at it he definitely knows he’s not interested. Not only does it go really fucking fast and your legs are dangling down, there are several moments throughout the ride where you’re sprayed with some kind of mist. He notices there’s a couple loops thrown in as well. There’s no way in hell he’s going to ride that metal death trap.

“Oh fuck yeah, I didn’t even see that!” Zach exclaims from beside him.

“Really, Dempsey? You must be going blind. Were you hit in the head with too many baseballs or something?” Justin says lightheartedly, coming closer to them and slapping Zach on the back. Zach says some kind of playful jab in response but Alex doesn’t hear it. He’s too busy staring at the ride, trying not to let it show how disinterested he is.

Sheri seems to notice his discomfort though, but not for the right reasons. “I’m sure they’d let you ride, even if you have a cane, as long as you mention it’s not for a broken bone or whatever,” she tells him, trying to assure him. He would’ve felt more thankful had that actually been what he was concerned about.

Zach joins the conversation. “Yeah, man! It’ll all work out.”

Alex couldn’t find it in himself to object.

—

Zach was right about there being cubbies and corners to keep loose items, like bags and drinks—or, in his case, a cane. Zach explains for him to one of the people in charge that he doesn’t have a broken leg, instead lying and saying it’s just that he gets lightheaded easily. Somehow Zach’s lie was believed. Maybe it was because Zach used his winning smile.

Whatever it was, it worked, and Alex finds himself seated next to Zach with Sheri, and Justin sitting on his right side. The ride was made up of 6 rows of 4 seats, which probably accounts to why there wasn’t such a long waiting period. Alex had definitely been thankful for that. It was the only good thing that was coming out of all of this. He knows if he spoke up and said he didn’t want to do this that they’d listen. They wouldn’t make fun of him—okay, Justin might briefly until he realized how serious it was—for not being fond of rollercoasters. However, he and everyone else are here to relax and actually have a good time in life. He worries he’ll mess that up if he admits his true feelings. It might cause Zach to feel guilty, or believe he has to stay by Alex’s side the whole time instead of joining the others on rides so that Alex isn’t sitting off to the side alone. He doesn’t want to ruin this for Zach—or anyone else.

Some lady starts walking around, checking the seatbelts and the over the shoulder restraints, making sure everyone is secure. As soon as she comes over to them and starts looking over everything, Alex feels the dread build in his stomach. He’s really doing this. He’s going to ride a fucking rollercoaster. As if sensing his concern, Zach suddenly reaches over with his hand to lay it atop his own. They lock eyes and Zach gives him a small smile, and he gives a shaky one of his own. It’s going to be okay, he thinks. He’s got Zach, after all.

They take off.

Alex’s good hand tightly grips the handlebar attached to the shoulder restraints, his other hand loosely wrapped around the handlebar on its own side. The wind rushes by his face as they glide along the overhead track bar, winding through twists and loops. As he had noticed earlier, water is spritzed at the riders at different times during the ride, although it wasn’t something he really minded as much as he thought he would. He can hear Zach and his friends shrieking joyfully next to him, and a small part of him regards the thought that this is the only kind of yelling he wants him and friends to experience. He doesn’t want any of them to be screaming out of sadness, fear, or even anger—not like they all have been.

He pushes the thought away and lets out a yell of his own as they go through another loop and water is once again splashed in their faces. He finds himself actually having a good time.

—

After the ride, he feels a bit wobbly. Zach leads him to sit on a bench that has an umbrella attached to it. He’s grateful for the shade. He expected all the turns and loops to have an affect on his head, so he’s not surprised that he needs a rest before doing anything else. Thankfully, Zach doesn’t mind staying with him while Sheri and Justin decided to get in line to do the ride again.

“I can’t believe I actually did that,” he says quietly.

“What, have you never ridden a rollercoaster before?” Zach asks him, a goofy grin still on his face.

“It’s not that, I just— I’m not a huge fan of them. Not necessarily scared of them, but they aren’t my favorite thing,” he replies with a shrug.

“Oh shit, I didn’t know. I’m sorry I, like, dragged you along,” Zach says, his eyes widening a bit as a frown takes over his face.

Alex is quick to assure him. “It’s fine, really. I actually... had a better time than I expected.” He puts on his best smile and Zach returns it. “So uh... how about we continue having a good time.”

Zach stands up, holding out his hand for Alex to take. “That sounds like a great plan.”

As they start walking off, Alex says, “Although, I can’t promise I’ll ride some more rollercoasters.”

Zach ponders the statement for a second before pulling Alex close to him and pointing over to the left of them. “How about some teacups, then?”


End file.
